In a Blaze
by DizzyDawn007
Summary: After the Factory, what happens to Robin? This is the story of how she found herself, as all teens must do, found love, as everyone must do, and found a way to be the Eve, as only she can do.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, nor anything associated with it…if I did, do you think I'd waste my time doing this? Hell No! I'd be making more episodes! Of course, what I want to happen would actually happen and I'd be crushing the hope of Robin and anybody who isn't Amon…cause they really do belong together…forever.**

**Anywho…this is my first Witch Hunter Robin story, and hopefully won't be my last. And hey, does anyone know where I can find more WHR fanfics?…there isn't enough here…we all need to write more WHR fanfics, people! I mean, of course, stories aboutRobin and Amon...Myself included, of course. Well yeah, I've babbled enough. Just let me know if I should even continue. Here goes!**

**Chapter 1: Escape**

* * *

Robin now sat in a small, out of the way café, miles away from the factory. Miles away from Amon. She hated herself for not being more forceful, demanding he come too. But she knew even if she had, he would not have listened. And now she sat alone in a corner booth, drinking a cup of coffee, remembering just how close he had been to her. Her booth, right next to the kitchen and perfect for seeing everyone who came in, was just the thing in case she needed to escape again…she blinked back more tears. She knew she couldn't break down with sobs in this quiet little café; knew she couldn't afford to attract attention to herself. And so she calmed herself, praying and taking deep breaths. Robin knew the small place would be closing soon, so she left her money on the table, quietly slipped through the kitchen, and found herself in a back alley with no place to go.

She knew without a doubt that people would be looking for her soon, if they weren't already, and so she set about walking to her "safe" spot. Upon realizing the situation she could possibly be put in, she had made plans. Amon had taught her well. She made friends with the manager of an out of the way hotel, opened up a small savings account that she had been slipping small amounts of money into for some time, and made an 'emergency' plan. It pained her greatly to hide this from Amon, but she knew, he had taught her, to tell no one of solitary escape plans, lest they tell someone. And although she trusted him explicitly, she knew he would not approve of her telling him, no matter what the reason. Now though, she was not so sure it would've even mattered, what with him being…Robin squared her shoulders, lifted her chin, asked God for strength, and hoped for the best.

* * *

Tara, her manager friend who worked nights, let her have a room for the night as soon as she saw how exhausted she was. Tara had some idea of the work Robin did and didn't question when her sixteen-year-old friend came into the lobby in the middle of the night looking for a safe place to stay. She had tried to say that she'd pay later, but Tara would have none of it and even made sure the kitchens sent her something in the morning. When Robin woke up, it was much later than her usual early rising and the breakfast Tara had sent up was quite cold but she ate it anyway, deciding against stopping somewhere unnecessary. After taking a long, hot, bath and blow-drying her hair (neglecting to put it in it's normal style), she sat for a few minutes with the bible that practically comes customarily in hotel rooms and meditated. Finally feeling refreshed and relaxed a bit more, she made sure everything was in its place, leaving the room tidier than it was when she went in. Leaving a long letter for Tara at the front desk, she walked out onto the now busy sidewalk and headed for the bank.

After emptying her account, which was quite a sum, she decided to talk with Sam and see what he could do about getting out of the country. Robin had come to enjoy Japan, but knew it was no longer safe for her. Upon seeing Robin's sorrowful eyes, Sam knew immediately what had to be done and they agreed that she would travel to England, posing as an Italian exchange student. Her English as impeccable as her Italian, she saw no reason not to go along with it. She would enjoy talking in Italian to others for a change, after only muttering in it to herself for her stay in Japan. Sam also offered to have his sister go shopping with her, as he thought the dress would attract quite a bit of attention to Robin, which was the last thing she wanted to do. She politely agreed. Though she loved her dress, she knew there were many things that she would have to change to not draw attention to herself. Her clothing was only the beginning.

The shopping was really a rather new experience for Robin and she was glad she'd accepted Sam's offer. His sister, whom everyone called Meg, was very friendly and understood what Robin was going after, not pushing clothing at her that she didn't like. By the time they were done, they had been to more than ten stores and Robin had a completely new wardrobe. Meg had even taken her to get her hair trimmed. She appreciated it very much, and was inclined to stay at Meg's apartment when she offered until it was time for her to go to the airport, a mere two days later. During those two days, Robin had time to adjust to the clothing, and when it came time for her to leave, she was as comfortable as she had ever been in her dress. It was early morning when Meg awoke Robin to get ready. After a quick shower, she changed into a black, flowy skirt that came just past her knees, a dark burgundy turtleneck, topped with a fitted black leather jacket and matching boots. At last, she once again put on her necklace, pulled her hair into a loose pony-tail and slipped on her glasses (she'd taken to wearing them because she knew that SOLOMON knew she didn't like to wear them), she announced she was ready. She was told Sam had come by a little before to pick up all her baggage, so she only carried a small backpack, big enough for a journal, a little snack food, and other various things that Robin had not felt safe leaving in her baggage.

The ride there was comfortably silent and Robin felt that had she stayed in Japan, her and Meg could've been good friends. She had a small instance of misgiving when her passport and such were checked, but quickly renewed her faith in Sam and God. They did not fail her. Once on the plane, she quickly went to her seat, which happened to be a window seat, which Robin liked the best. However, in the back of her mind, she could almost hear Amon…'an aisle seat would be better if you're in a hurry'. She quickly banished the thought, for it was too painful to think of him. Robin was almost certain he had died and the thought caused her so much grief, she began to wonder how deep her feelings went for the silent, brooding man. For when she had first started to notice him, in that light, she was sure it would quickly pass, for she'd never felt it before, and it wasn't that bad. Instead, over time, her feelings only grew for the man and now she wondered to exactly what extent her feelings went to. Casting a glance at the seat beside her, she silently prayed that no one sat there, that the seat was empty.

But alas, her prayer was not answered positively.

**

* * *

**

**Well, that's all folks! For now, anyway. Really, please let me know what you think, anything is welcome. I accept constructive criticism quite well…or so I've been told. Heh…yeah, so let me know what's going on and whether I should continue or not. Really. Love ya,**

**Dizzy**


	2. Awkward Silences

**Hi peoples! Just have a few things to say...**

**_Sparky16_ - First off, I love the name:) Second, you were right, it was a quick fix...is ashamed I know I shouldn't have...but I didn't want to spend time on characters that you weren't going to ever see again. So...anywho! Thank you for being honest with me about that. And thank you for all the compliments as well. I can't stand it when people don't stay true to Robin! And I totally agree with you about Amon and Robin...and you'll see the results in a moment! Thanks again for reviewing!**

**_Young Wiccan_ and _Palki_, thank you for reviewing also! You guys were all very encouraging...so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Awkward Silence

Robin sat there, watching others get on and take care of their carry-ons, waiting for the plane to just take off. She had gotten on at the earliest opportunity, of course, and quietly observed everyone and everything in view. After almost 45 minutes, she was certain that everyone who was getting on had gotten on and the seat next to her was still empty. She wanted so badly to just let the relief run through her and so she took a momentary break, peaking out of the window for the first time. After a few minutes, she rested her head against the cool pane of glass, just to relax for a moment – for a second. For she was so, so exhausted.

A soft click woke her up and she realized that someone was now next to her, buckling her in. Quick as a blink, she had turned fully around and was now facing the man that had buckled her in…Amon. She gasped. He looked just the same as ever at first glance, and then she noticed a slight scar just above his eyebrow. It was Amon. Sitting here, on the plane, right next to her. _Amon_.

"I didn't mean to wake you." She just stared at him, still amazed. After a moment's hesitation, she spoke.

"How?" She wasn't prepared to hear her voice sound so whisper-like, so breathy. She didn't notice Amon's breath hitch before he answered.

"I told you, I'll protect you."

She faintly nodded. He must have known of her plan all along. Oh, how she wanted to hug him right now! Touch him at the very least; just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. But she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't like it. She wanted to say so much to him right now, tell him how worried she was, how much she had missed him in just those four days. But she knew she couldn't. He wouldn't like it. So she didn't. She turned back to the window, for fear she might begin staring at him. And now the air felt thick to her, for she felt every word, every action, just hanging there, unable to come forth. Their awkward silence was made more predominant by the chatter going on around them. Robin wanted to sigh, to express her happiness somehow. Just as she glanced at Amon out of the corner of her eyes, the pilot announced take off.

Robin tensed. As much as she didn't mind being however many feet up in the air, she didn't like actually leaving the ground and touching down again. It scared her. Of course, this was only something she'd discovered on her flight to Japan and as she felt the first anxious tightening of her stomach, she observed that it hadn't gone away. Re-arranging herself so that she could hold the armrests as inconspicuously as possible, she tried to prepare herself. She didn't want Amon to know she was afraid of taking off. It seemed silly, even to her, but that didn't stop her anxiety about it. The engines revved up. The plane began moving forward. Robin became aware of the fact that her breathing was now erratic, no matter how hard she tried to calm herself. Closing her eyes, she began to prey. The plane, moving faster now, lurched and she started whispering her prayers for comfort out loud. Amon glanced at her tight face, her practically heaving chest, her delicate hands, wrapped around the armrests with such force it looked as if she were trying to break it, and just looked at her for a moment. She was pale, it seemed, paler than she used to be and he could see circles under her eyes. She had been worried about him, he knew. But then again, she worried about everyone, he reasoned.

The plane lurched again and she gave a nearly inaudible squeak of fear. He found it surprised him that she was afraid of flying. It had just never crossed his mind that she would not be ease up in the sky. Quickly making a decision that he was almost sure he would regret later, he laid his large hand over hers. This caused her eyes to immediately open and seek his. She found herself doing what she did every time she looked, really looked, into his eyes – losing herself. The plane faded and her breathing slowed, though her heart was beating inexplicably faster, and she was not able to tear her emerald eyes away from his slate gray eyes. The world stopped and even though he spoke no words, she could hear him, inside of her, reassuring her, telling her it was alright. And she believed him.

The ding of the seatbelt sign broke the connection and Robin, upon looking out the window, saw they were safely in the air and relaxed immediately. Amon felt her relax and removed his hand, unbuckling his seat belt and Robin found she was left with a soft blush and the memory of his hand holding tightly onto hers, looking deep into his eyes. Glancing at him and then looking out the window again, she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry…I just…get like that during take off and landing…I can't help it…" She trailed off, her blush darker than before. He glanced at her.

"It's fine."

Amon left it at that and Robin resigned herself to silence for the next hour or two. Now that he was here, sitting beside her, she was not able to purge him from her thoughts. She was aware of every shift and movement and she found herself taking deep breaths, taking in his smell. It was just another thing she had missed while they were separated. It was like she was high now, high on Amon. She had been deprived of her daily dosage and now she was over-doing it. She forced herself to remain calm and collected…Amon wouldn't appreciate anything else. Halfway through the flight, attendants came around and took orders. Soon enough they made their way to Robin and Amon.

"Sir, may I get you something to eat? Ma'am?" The blonde woman smiled at Amon. He narrowed his eyes and frowned at her.

"Yes." He glanced at Robin, who nodded. "We'll have two orders of noodles and two bottles of water. And the lady would like bread with that. Toasted." The attendant's smile, which had faded for an instant, was now brighter than ever.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right along with it. May I get a blanket or pillow for either of you?" Again, they glanced at each other and this time Robin answered.

"No, thank you."

"Very well. Just ring if you should need anything." She moved onto the next seat…

Later, in the attendants' booth, three women could be heard talking.

"Well, at first I thought I might try to hook up with him…you know, the dark one Karen mentioned earlier…anyway, you should have seen the way they acted. It was so adorable!" A brunette jumped in.

"Oh, I know, I saw them too! At first I thought she might be a bit young, but they are just so…there's not even a word for it!"

Multiple sighs go round the room and the girls have a dreamy look.

"I wish my boyfriend was like that…attuned to everything….god, what I wouldn't give!"

"I don't think I've ever seen a couple so in love…" more sighs follow.

* * *

**And thus, the chapter ends with the flight attendants wishing they had what Robin and Amon don't even know they have yet. I felt this was a bit slow, but I promise, it'll get better. So, please, tell me what you think and thanks for reading! Love Always,**

**_Dizzy_**


	3. The Convent

**Young Wiccan - sorry, Amon didn't hear that. I was so happy to see how excited your review sounded! ;) Thanks Bunches!**

**And I can't forget my other new favorite people! Thanks Bunches to Sparky19, Shadowlark71 (whose name I absolutely adore! -attempts to steal name and fails- Damn!), and Moonsister! You're all fantastic and I can't wait to hear what you think about the new chappie! **

**P.s. Guess what? I just got a new haircut! It's so cute and short and I have bangs again, which I have missed, and I just love it so much I felt obliged to share this wonderful life event of mine with all of you. See you at the end!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Convent 

When they landed, Robin wasn't exactly sure of what was going to happen. It had been all been arranged that she would stay with a convent for a few weeks and then decide what to do based on how things had gone. Now she didn't know what was going to happen. After they had gathered their luggage, Amon procured a cab and gave an address to the driver on a slip of paper. Robin opened her mouth to ask, but Amon silenced her with a glare before she could utter a sound. And while his glares normally hurt her a little, now all she could think was that she had missed them. She had missed the silence that settled between them. They didn't have to talk. At least, not right now. Little did she know, Amon had missed her quite a bit. He found, much to his frustration, that he had missed the way Robin could pick up on his subtle signs. It could never be a good thing to get emotionally involved with someone you were protecting; he knew that. And yet… Almost an hour later, they pulled up to a church. Robin was confused. After the cab had driven away, they turned and stared for a moment at the gothic church.

"Amon? Is this…?"

"Yes, the convent. The church is Protestant, so they won't have any connection with SOLOMON." They began to walk up the stairs and just as Amon began again, "Robin, I had to-" a formidable looking nun cut him off.

Robin immediately dropped into a small curtsy and the older woman's face lit up. This girl had been brought up in church. She had not known what to expect when she heard the two were coming. And now she was at ease. Even if the man was not the nicest, his wife more than made up for it. She stepped aside to let them in.

"I'm Sister Maryann, please come in. We've prepared your room."

Robin was a little startled to hear that they were going to be sharing a room. This was, after all, a convent. The only way they would allow that was if…oh no, they couldn't possibly think that…could they? Was this the reason Amon had sounded so strained before the woman had thrown open the door? Could it be? Robin noticed very little around them and only came out of her own thoughts when they stopped at a door. The room was nice for a convent, with a large bed and a small, tall wardrobe. There was a small table and chair near the window.

"The bathroom is just across the hall. You are welcome to eat with us; you'll hear the bell. I'll leave you to unpack now." Just as she was about to shut the door behind her, Robin called out softly.

"Sister Maryann, would it be alright if I joined you for prayers?"

"Of course, young one. I presume you know…?"

"Yes, I was raised in the church. Prayer was always my favorite time of day and I have missed it…" Robin trailed off, now self-conscious. Sister Maryann reached out and clasped her hands together.

"You are always welcome, dear. Bless you." She turned and left after a quick glance at Amon, whose facial expression had not changed since she had seen him. Robin took her sweet time looking around at everything, trying to avoid his gaze. She knew that if she caught it, they would have to talk. But soon enough there was nothing left to look at.

"Amon-"

"Robin-", they had both started. Robin nodded to tell him to go on. He sighed and went on. "I meant to tell you before…however, this was the only way and…I hope you are not…uncomfortable with the situation." Oh my goodness, Amon doesn't know what to say. This was the first time in nearly two years that she had heard him stumble over his words. He was clearly uncomfortable and she realized in that second that he was waiting for her to say something. She cleared her throat lightly, a slight blush upon her high cheekbones.

"No, no it is fine. I understand, Amon. It's alright if I go to prayers…?" She didn't know what exactly he thought the situation was. And if he thought it could possibly be dangerous at all, he would not let her go. And it was true. He had been set on telling her no after the nun had left, but then…just the way she asked if it was okay…

"I will accompany you." Robin's slight smile told him he'd made the right choice. Five minutes later, when they were unpacking some of their things, she spoke again, albeit hesitantly.

"Amon…have you ever been to prayers?"

"No," he answered with a sharp shake of his head.

"I think…you will like it. It is…quiet." A quick glance told him she was smiling to herself about something. He wondered what it could be. A small chime resounded throughout the church and convent and Robin's eyes sparkled in anticipation. She clasped her hands together silently in happiness, then turned to him. "It is time."

* * *

Amon found that he did indeed enjoy prayers; they made him somewhat relaxed, and it was beautiful whenever Robin said a prayer aloud. Her voice was soft, alight with happiness, joy, and reverence, barely a whisper. His suspicions that the nuns would love Robin were confirmed and she quickly became quite popular at prayers and meal times. The nuns would even seek her out for special visits, or scripture readings, for her voice and manner were so graceful and she understood things on a level that they had thought no one of sixteen could ever manage. However, though Robin loved the motherly affection and love that surrounded her, Amon sensed that it was too much for her sometimes. It could be a small sigh, or a slight slump of the shoulders when a knock sounded at their door. He had no idea how to stop her; she would never stop herself, she was far too kind for her own good. 

And then there was the matter of sleeping every night. The first night had been especially awkward. Amon had been all set for sleeping on the floor, giving the bed to Robin, but she had insisted they share the bed. They had slept with their backs to each other the whole night and did not end up particularly entwined together, as Amon had been afraid they would. Amon discovered that she was a bit of a cover-hog (which was perfectly fine because he normally didn't cover up very much) and Robin discovered that he kicked the top sheet to the bottom of the bed. This made making the bed a bigger chore than it was but she didn't really mind… It was enough that he was here with her. Amon was often the subject of her private prayers. She prayed for him, about him, for the ones that loved him, and for the ones he loved. Robin felt somewhat guilty whenever she prayed about Amon; he would completely dominate her thoughts and prayer was supposed to be about God. And yet…she could not help herself from enjoying it when she woke with his scent in the air around her…she could not stop her thoughts of him.

* * *

The fifth day they were there, Robin was once again wearing her old dress and her hair in her old hairstyle. She had missed it all after so long and Amon unexpectedly enjoyed it quite a bit. It was that day that when prayers came around in the afternoon, he quietly asked her if she would prefer to take a walk around the gardens instead. Her green eyes lit up and she nodded, breathlessly saying yes. Wrapping herself in a black shawl since there was bite in the autumn air, they walked. The gardens were beautiful and they took their time, stopping every once in a while. Walking back to their room nearly half an hour after prayers were over, they found Sister Maryann. 

"Oh, Robin there you are. We sisters were so worried when you didn't show up for prayers…we thought something might've been wrong, but I can see everything's fine. Would you like to come to the scripture reading after dinner? It's a passage out of Luke."

Amon answered for her. "I'm afraid she'll be unavailable." Sister Maryann stared at him.

"Oh, well then, have a nice night," she said stiffly after she realized he would say no more. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Sister."

They went into the room and Amon shut the door. While taking off her shawl, she spoke. "The gardens are lovely. They'll be wonderful when winter comes."

Robin wasn't mad at Amon for interfering at all. In fact, she was inwardly rejoicing. His speculations had been right; Robin had been feeling a bit of dread whenever someone wanted her. The nuns were always talking, talking, talking. It was nice chatter, but she had always been a quiet girl and she simply did not chatter. She found listening to it put her in a bit of a mood, as well. Of course, she would never say this, but it was nice that Amon had noticed and made an effort for them to have some quite time alone. It was better than nice, in Robin's eyes. Folding the shawl, she wondered if he was planning on going somewhere or doing something…otherwise, there was no real reason why she'd be unavailable and then he'd be lying to them. She would be too. However, this problem was solved when Amon spoke.

"I've checked everything out and the surrounding town seems fine. I need to do some errands…there's a restaurant…" He left the question unspoken, knowing she had heard it.

"Eating out sounds nice. Is there a book shop?" So he'd been checking out the town while she was scripture reading with the nuns. She'd wondered where he'd gone when he deemed her safe for the time being. She was glad he had asked her to go along. And maybe, if there was bookstore…

"Yes, just a small one. I suppose we could check it out." Amon glanced at her out of the corner of his eye to see her just unable to put the shawl back in it's place properly. He hadn't noticed she had jumped to get it down earlier. Leaving his laptop, he gently took it and put it back. Robin mumbled her thanks and felt a slight flush. Being short was so bothersome sometimes. But really, she wasn't so short. The shelf in the wardrobe was just unusually high…and Amon was tall. He'd have to bend a little if they ever…

"What time did you want to leave?"

"After I'm done with the log."

She nodded. "I'll be ready."

* * *

**Goodness. Well, let me know what you think…thanks again to everyone who reviewed…Not much to say today…I've used these little dots a lot! And to head off anyone who wants to ask about the whole "log" thing, Amon keeps a daily log on his laptop...for, um...security reasons. Truthfully I just need something to put there. ;)But there was more conversation between them and the next chapter they'll be out on the town! Can't wait! Please, don't hesitate if you notice something wrong…tell me! Love,**

**Dizzy**


	4. Out on the Town

**Hey, just a couple of things to say before we kick the chapter off. **

**First off, Sparky16, I'm so sorry. It was a total typo, I promise! Thanks for the review and I'm trying to write bigger chapters! How's this one:)**

**Thanks again to YoungWiccan for the nice review as well! I love hearing from you guys!**

**stellayourphantomqueen - Umm...Okay then. Really, I sorta knew that. And as much as I like my stories to be realistic, we still have to agree that this is fiction, as in -not real-. And yes, I know that they wouldn'tallow "**a 15 year old virgin to sleep in the same bed with a 25 year old man.**" I'm not stupid. I go to church (and listen) every Sunday and have since I was four. But, you'll notice, that I did say that Amon arranged it so that the nuns thought they were married which would entitle them to share a bed. AND obviously, if the nuns thought they were married, they wouldn't think she was that young (she's almost 17 in my story anyway) and they definitly wouldn't think she was a virgin. I'm sorry you had such a big problem with it. Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Out in the Town

Robin didn't think it'd be best if she were out and walking about with her old clothes on and she knew Amon wouldn't like it, so quickly picked something out and went into the bathroom. He was just shutting the laptop lid when Robin reentered the room in a long dark gray skirt and a lovely sweater that Amon couldn't decide to call purple or blue. Wearing knee-high high-heeled black boots, she just came to his nose, he estimated. She had swept her hair up quickly with a black clip, making sure to cover her ears. With her bangs falling into her face, he thought she looked beautiful. Robin, aware that his eyes were on her, tried her best to ignore it and got a small black jacket out from under the bed. If they were going to be walking, she didn't want to be cold. After another moment, Amon got up and pulled his own coat on as well. He waited until she was done situating her coat and then held the door open. Robin let Amon lead her out of the church. Outside, it was just growing dark and she was glad for her coat.

She followed him down the sidewalk past houses with lights and mothers yelling for their children to come in. Robin idly wondered if she would ever have children. She smiled at each and every one they passed as they walked. Soon enough the houses died away and the road opened into a small main street. She could see the small sign of a bookshop, probably the one Amon mentioned, she surmised. This town really was small and out of the way. Passing it, they made their way into a cozy place with small tables. Getting a table right by one of the fireplaces, they took their coats off. That was when Robin's stomach seemed to seize up. A waiter, close to Robin's age, came up and handed them menus. Suddenly not in the mood for a large meal, Robin ordered some of their special house soup and a side of salad. Amon had steak with fresh vegetables, the later surprising Robin. However, she did pride herself in correctly pegging Amon as a steak man…but then again, who wouldn't? She sighed at her thoughts. Busy scolding herself, she didn't realize that Amon was looking at her rather strangely. And he was busy thinking about her sudden sigh and then the slight frown that had come over her features. He could just imagine her talking to herself inside her head, though he had no idea as to what she could be saying. Checking his watch and realizing their food wouldn't be coming for a while yet, he decided to try to talk. However, when the words actually came out of his mouth, he was surprised.

"What kind of books are you looking for?" He hadn't meant to do it right then. He mentally frowned. Robin was surprised out of her thoughts and met his gaze unexpectedly.

"Oh, uh…nothing important. I wanted to…look up some mythology and perhaps one or two…secular books." She was so nervous it was ridiculous.

"Secular books?" What the hell did she mean?

"I've never…I wasn't allowed to read anything…outside the church." Why was she telling him this? It wasn't what she wanted him to know about her, how naïve she was.

"Not even the classics?" All she's read is church books? How could the control her so much?

"No. Most of them have foul language or inappropriate scenes. Father Juliano didn't find them suitable for me. In Japan…I didn't really have a lot of free time." He nodded. They'd kept a tight leash on her, he remembered all too well.

"I'm sure you'll find something that'll interest you." The food came and conversation ended. Robin ate her soup and was halfway through her salad when she was calm enough to ask him what she'd been dying to since he mentioned the classics.

"Have you read the classics, Amon?"

"Yes."

"But…I thought…" As if reading her mind, he answered her unspoken question.

"They don't. I was educated in England from age 7 to 15." What he didn't tell her was that he'd gone straight to work for the STN-J afterward.

She nodded, then quietly went back to eating, mentally congratulating herself on prying more information out of him about his personal life. She'd been so afraid he wouldn't tell her and then it would've been awkward. She finished off the salad quickly after seeing that Amon was almost done. They relaxed a few moments, Robin focusing on the wonderfully warm fire, before paying and leaving. After only walking a few minutes, Amon stopped in front of the bookshop Robin had seen earlier. The windows brightly lit, Robin followed him in. Her thoughts of Amon were momentarily pushed aside as she faced many books she'd never been allowed to read. After leaving the Mythology and Occult section, she had two books she wanted. Searching for Amon's head a moment, she made her way over to him, finding him standing in front of the Modern Classics section. He looked at her, then the books she had, then focused once again on the bookshelf. Robin's eyes wandered over what seemed like hundreds of books before she gave up and turned to Amon to ask for help.

"Amon…could you choose some?"

Though his head didn't move an inch, his eyes whipped hers so fast you'd think they'd hurt from whiplash. One corner of his mouth quirked and he looked away again. Robin had just began scolding herself for being foolish when Amon, quick as lightning, snatched four books as if he'd already chosen them. Which, in fact, he had. From the second he'd learned she'd never read the classics; he had known which ones she would enjoy reading first. Handing them to her, she looked at the authors and titles, decided that if Amon thought she'd like them she would and nodded her happiness with a slight smile. Heading toward the checkout, Robin spotted a beautiful journal. It looked handmade, the pages of thick parchment, and Robin felt as if it were waiting just for her. Reaching out, she touched the cover. Its black binding contrasted sharply with it's hand-painted silk, covered in orange and red flames. She fell in love with it. At the bottom, engraved in gold, were the words "_All shall go up in flames and hope anew_". Robin didn't realize she'd been standing there staring at it for longer than a moment until Amon called her. Snapping her head to him, she blushed. Rushing forward, she placed all the books on the counter and blushed more when the old man running the cash register teased her about it. She did, however, learn that it had just come in from an old woman in the village who made him special journals to sell occasionally. Her heart sank when he also mentioned how fast they normally sold, too. Each one was the only one of its kind, he'd said. Robin tried not to think of it as they walked home. She felt guilty for wanting it so much.

Walking into the dark church, Robin was once again grateful that Amon was here with her. Just about to turn into the hall that would lead them to their room, Amon stopped short, causing Robin to bump into him. However, she knew not to make a sound and waited. Amon slowly and noiselessly set the bag down and this time Robin heard what Amon had heard. Someone was in their hall, trying to open a door. Apparently he thought it was their door. Creeping around the corner, Robin lost sight of him and knew she had no hope of hearing him. He was much too good at what he did to step on a squeaky floorboard. Robin stopped herself from peeking around the corner when she heard a sharp gasp. If and when Amon needed her help, he would let her know. Until then, she knew to stay out of sight. She did, however, move closer to the hall, in order to hear, if at all possible. Robin had to bite back her own gasp as she heard Amon speak.

"What are you doing, Sister Maryann?" Amon's voice was ice and Robin heard the sisters' huff of indignation.

"You will not intimidate me, mister. I know something's off with you."

"You have no business here." Both women heard his unspoken demand.

"You've got no right to order me around in my own home! Where did you take Robin tonight?"

"What Robin and I do are none of your concern."

"Yes it is. The sisters see how you treat her and we won't stand for it. God takes care of his own, Mr. Amon." When Sister Maryann swished away in her habit after leaving what sounded like a threat to Amon, Robin could barely believe it. She was a nun! She never knew a nun to act like that, ever! Not even when Robin was five and accidentally knocked over an expensive vase that had been donated to the church had she heard such language and tone from a woman of God. She was still in a state of shock when Amon came round to collect the bag, and upon realizing her mental state, guided her into the room with a hand to the back. Once the door had been locked securely and Amon checked the room, he took the time to look at her, now sitting on the bed, staring into nothing. Why was this affecting her so much?

"Robin?" She didn't answer for a moment.

"She is a nun, Amon. A nun. A woman of God, and she threatened you."

"People are people Robin, nun or not."

"But she leads others, Amon. I thought she and others were blessed to have such a close relationship with God, but…She threatened you. Those who follow her could be in spiritual danger, Amon, and she is the head of the convent. How can she do that?" So that's what it was. Amon was dumbfounded that Sister Maryann threatening him affected her so much. And her concern for the eternal well being of those people floored him. She didn't even know them. How could she care so much?

"I'll worry about the Sisters' Robin. Why don't you go to bed?"

Amon's voice soothing her, she nodded. It seemed she was back from the bathroom in her flannels in the blink of an eye. Getting into bed after depositing her dirty clothes, she closed her eyes. The day had been more stressful than she could have imagined it would be. First Amon asking her for a walk in the gardens, then going out to dinner, and the episode with Sister Maryann. And the books, she mustn't forget the books. Sleepily, she remembered she'd been so caught up in the journal that she'd never thanked Amon. Opening her eyes slightly, she saw him just about to go change.

"Thank you for dinner and the books Amon." Then in her sleepiness, she said what popped into her head a moment later. "Watch out for angry nuns." Feeling satisfied, she didn't notice Amon's more than slight smile as he walked from the room. Robin was already asleep when Amon reentered the room a moment later, clad in black pajama pants and a gray t-shirt. Turning out the light, he climbed in bed. Hearing her slight sigh, Amon, for the first time since he was 7, muttered goodnight. If you'd been standing there watching, you might have seen Robin's lips quirk into that lazy half-smile, even in her sleep.

* * *

**Whew. How was that? Does Sister Maryann surprise you? She surprised me. I honestly didn't plan on writing the chapter this way, but that's the way it goes, now isn't it? I've got to say, I just got the coolest little charm necklaces. But I won't describe them cause that'll take a while. Love ya,**

**Dizzy**


	5. Leaving

**Hello! I am so happy to see new reviewers! I got all excited and my bro started laughing at me cause I'm a dork but still, I'm so happy! Okay...**

**Sparky16 - How 'bout the boots in this chapter? Though really, I consider hooker boots to be boots that go above the knee...;) And hey, I love watching that show sometimes! Mandy's my favorite. Thanks for reviewing, as always!**

**Thanks for reviewing Young Wiccan! I'm always glad to hear from you. Hope you like this chapter, thought I admit it's a bit short.**

**Hunter-Robin - Thanks bunches for reviewing! I'm so happy to hear you think they're ****in character, I've been trying really hard at that. Yeah, nun jokes rock! Hope to hear from you again!**

**In True Meanings - Yeah, she's a shocker! She's outrageous in this chappie (hehe) And funny you should mention it, but yeah, I always meant for the room to seem sorta small and spare and cramped. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Kagome M.K - Sorry for waiting so long! I'm always glad to hear people want me to update quickly! Thanks Bunches!**

**MuderousCookie - I laughed out loud when I saw your name, I love it! Yours is the longest review I've gotten so far! Thank you! I completely agree with you about the in character thing, and I was pleased I've done so (it's one of the things I've tried very hard at). And yeah, Sister really doesn't understand them at all. Really though, you have wonderful insight to their relationship, horray for you! Did it come across through the story or do you just rock:) And I happen to love your 17-year-old opinion! Thanks for the P.S. too! I actually thought a lot about what I was going to write for that...so yeah, thanks again for the review! **

**And finally, we get to the actual chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Leaving

Robin awoke later than usual that morning. The day before had exhausted her emotionally, and for once, she didn't mind waking up late. Looking around as she sat up, she saw a pile of neatly folded clothes on the desk chair. Getting up from the bed, she saw they were her own clothes. How strange, she thought, that Amon should set out my clothes. That was the only rational conclusion that she could reach, even though she had trouble believing it. It was Amon, after all. Sighing, she went to pick up the clothes. She noticed the room looked different, but she couldn't pinpoint why, exactly. Deciding to just change in the room, she did so quickly. Looking at the clothes, she realized the jean skirt was one of the shortest ones she had, coming to her knees. Slipping on the green, long-sleeved shirt and then her suede tan jacket, she looked for socks and shoes. The socks were sitting on the desk, and she spied her tan boots that came to her mid-calf next to the desk. She quickly tightened the boots by their buckles and looked around again.

The clock was gone, which she thought rather strange, so she had no idea what time it was. Folding the flannels she had worn for the night, she set them on the chair. She didn't necessarily want to leave the room for fear of running into Sister Maryann. She wouldn't know what to say. She didn't want to lie, but yet she saw no way to avoid an awkward situation should the nuns know she had heard it all. Finally resolving to just go down and pretend as though nothing had happened for the time being, she walked to the door.

However, Amon, who had been waiting outside the door, quickly opened it and went in the room upon hearing her booted footsteps. After all, one hardly put on shoes if they weren't fully dressed. Robin was surprised into stillness for a moment, and then she nodded and said good morning to him. Amon remained silent and looked about the room. Spying her flannels on the chair, he strode toward the bed, bent down, and pulled out a suitcase. Robin was a little surprised, but it didn't come as a total shock. She had known, after last night, that they wouldn't be staying much longer. And deep down, she could only be glad. Sighing quietly, she set the pajamas in the case and latched it shut again. Meanwhile, Amon had gotten the other two, the larger ones, from inside the wardrobe. Robin could only wonder why he had hidden them as best he could in the sparse room. Looking around again, she realized what was different. The room looked just as it had when they first arrived. It certainly did not look like two people had been staying there for a week and a half. She looked to him with a questioning glance.

"There were a few things to do this morning and I didn't want them to know we were planning to leave." She nodded, understanding. Wondering what the errands were, she resigned herself to never knowing, for she could never ask. Amon glanced at his watch. "A cab will be here by ten, so you'll need to say goodbye quickly."

She nodded again. He was tempted to ask if everything was all right, but then it occurred to him how absurd the idea was and he remained silent. Opening the door, Amon carried the two cases out and Robin followed with the smaller one. He led her outside, where his carefully hid all three behind the bushes. Going back inside, Robin heard the chimes signaling prayers were over. She slowly made her way to the nuns' study area, where they always went after prayers. Upon walking in, the room fell silent and Robin felt Amon standing behind her, close but not too close. She could tell from the looks of some of the nuns that he was probably quite intimidating. After a moment, Sister Maryann got up and hugged her. Making Robin step further into the room with her, she offered Robin a cup of tea.

"No, I'm afraid I don't have time, thank you."

"Whatever do you mean, my dear? You have all the time in the world. Come sit with us."

"No, thank you, I really can't. I've come to tell you all how much I've enjoyed staying here, but we must leave now." Most of the sisters' were saddened, but Sister Maryann was outraged. She tired valiantly to keep her temper, but it was not enough.

"Surely you don't intend to leave us?"

"Yes, we must. Amon…we feel it is time to go." Sister Maryann stood up. Hugging Robin close, she began speaking quietly in her ear.

"Robin dear, I know you don't want to leave with him. Tell me where you are going and we will rescue you in the night." She gave Robin an extra squeeze before letting her go.

"Sister Maryann, I cannot – "

"Hush, it's fine child." She turned to Amon. "We won't let you take her. She belongs to God."

"Sister Maryann!" Robin exclaimed, bringing all attention to her. "I assure you, I want to leave with Amon. We both think it is time to go. Please, let us leave with your blessings."

"Child, I cannot – you belong with us. I know this."

"I am not a child! I am sorry you feel this way, but," Robin started to slowly back up, getting closer to Amon. This wasn't going well. "Amon and I are married. You cannot make me stay, nor do I wish to. I have loved the time with you all and shall always cherish those memories, but it is time I left. We leave peacefully and with good will. Thank you."

By now Robin had fully backed up and was almost standing against Amon. She grabbed his hand and quickly left the room. Walking quickly and smoothly down the hallway and through the church, they exited the building to see the cab coming down the street. Robin quickly dropped his hand, and blushing, apologized.

"It's fine." He knew she hadn't like lying. But there had been no choice. The nuns were…well he wasn't quite sure what they were, but Sister Maryann had certainly become a threat. They were both glad to sit in back of the cab and drive away from the church.

* * *

Amon stared out of the hotel window, deep in thought. Robin lay in bed, sleeping. He had made the necessary arrangements early that morning; their flight left the next morning at ten. He had made the decision to leave England. He realized, after talking with Robin, that they would look there. They would look anywhere they had ever been, even in passing. So it had been simple to choose a place neither of them had been; or so he thought at first. When he mentioned they were going to Poland, Robin became excited and asked if they would stop by a peculiar city – she had been there before. Soon enough he realized she had been to far more places (and remembered all the faces) than he had thought. It was then that he truly appreciated that Solomon had been ruling Robin's life for nearly her whole life, save a year or two, which she couldn't even remember. So instead of choosing places and having to reject them, he just asked her to pick a place. Almost immediately, she'd said Paris, or at least France. 

She told him, without his asking, while she put her clothes out for tomorrow. Once again, it had to do with the Church. Apparently, France wasn't particularly religious. She remembered asking once if she'd ever go there and she very clearly remembered what the nun had said. "France, especially Paris, is full of the devil. They indulge themselves in sins of every kind; they have dirty minds, hearts, and bodies. France is truly decadent," she quoted exactly. It was then that she had turned to him and, with her hands clasped and a hopeful look, asked him, "May we please go, Amon?" Well, how was he supposed to say no to that? He scowled at the city below him; in Japan he would have never said yes right away, if at all. Being alone with her all the time was starting to affect him. And it wasn't right. She was much younger, not even an adult yet. Turning to look at her though, he admitted to himself that she was, in some ways, the most mature woman he had ever come across.

And tomorrow they left for France, which, coincidently, was one of the few places where people wouldn't take notice of a young woman and an older man. Sighing, he turned to the window once again.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry I haven't updated in such a while! I've been really busy with school crap and making movies, which was absolutely hilarious. I wish all of you could see it. Me and my friend are still trying to figure out a way to put it online. And I just want to make sure you all know, I love France and wish to tour it someday when I have money, so don't think I have anything against France or French people! Well, see you! And don't forget to tell me what you think! Love ya,**

**Dizzy**


End file.
